


Tricked Into Treats

by HeroFizzer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Ejaculation, F/M, Group Sex, Harems, Locker Room, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: At a Halloween party thrown at the school, Jataro is convinced by the bullies to join some of the girls at the pool, only for Masaru and Nagisa to lock him in and steal his leather mask. The girls that are there are frightened by his presence...but happy to give his cock some much needed pleasure.
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 7





	Tricked Into Treats

“Hey Jataro, nice costume!”

“Thanks, guys.”

“Yeah, for a second there I thought that was just your normal clothes!”

“Heh, thanks.”

“Definitely creepier with it on! I can’t believe you remade it!”

It was Halloween time at the school, and naturally everyone was celebrating the season, most notably being in costume. Jataro Kemuri came as he usually did, wearing a leather mask that was a recreation of the old one he once wore, along with a similar outfit that he had been wearing for some ages now. Even to this day he would often keep it on, to mask up and accept the idea put on him by others, that he wasn't all that beautiful a person underneath.

Jataro sighed as he leaned against the wall, seeing Masaru Daimon and Nagisa Shingetsu stand on either side of him. He hadn't expected to be anything more than a wallflower at this event, knowing that he would be scaring off people by his looks, but it was natural that he'd have these two pranksters try and tease him any further. The leather outfit he wore was less a costume and more a coping mechanism, but it still seemed like the sort of spooky thing that one would anticipate for such a gathering. Masaru and Nagisa weren't all that creative, however; the red haired boy was just wearing a t-shirt with a tuxedo printed on it, fake vampire fangs, and a cape; the blue haired boy had a cheaply made blue outfit that was supposed to make him look like an oni to go with his horned hairstyle, but it didn't seem to work all that well.

“Was there something you guys needed?” Jataro asked, eyeing the other two.

Masaru shrugged. “We just thought it'd be nice to hang around with our best buddy, is that too much?”

“No, it's fine.” Jataro sighed.

“Well, if you wish to do more than just stand around, we managed to convince some of the girls to meet us in the pool.” Nagisa said.

Jataro's eyes lit up, both filled with excitement and embarrassment. “What?! But, but the pool's off limits for this party! And...and I don't have a swimsuit on me!”

“Don't worry, Jataro, old chum” Nagisa said as he rested his hand on the leather boy's shoulder, “they'll be fine if they see you in your boxers. They'll be in theirs as well.”

“But I couldn't!” Jataro said as he shook his head. “They'd see just how I really look under here!”

Masaru cackled. “You're going to let that stop you from swimming with some hot babes? Get real, man! Let's go!” The redhead shoved Jataro forward, with himself and Nagisa leading him to the locker room area to get changed. The two grinned wickedly at one another, believing that this may just be the best prank they could ever pull off.

##

“GAAH! This is freezing!”

“I'm sorry, I thought it was heated up by now!”

Kotoko rushed to the shallow end of the school's stadium-sized pool, shivering as she reached the stairs. Mikan was apologetic as she held her hands together, praying for her apology to be accepted. The other girls with them, Aoi, Kaede, and Maki, were merely sitting around with what little snacks they could sneak from the party and brought them along, with Aoi being the most disappointed.

“No doughnuts...” sighed the swimmer, her feet kicking lightly in the pool. “What party is a GOOD party if there's no doughnuts?”

“It's also taking too long for the pool to heat up.” Kaede sighed, staring down at her swimsuit. “And I just bought this for tonight.”

“It still beats the boring party.” Kotoko shivered as Mikan placed a towel on her shoulders. “All that black and orange, where's the PINK?!”

Kaede sighed, thinking about how the fact the pink haired girl wore so little may not had helped either. Her swimsuit was barely there, being mostly string to hold the cups over her nipples or keep her crotch or ass from being fully exposed. It still had some flowers adorning the boobs and the straps on the side of the bikini's bottom, but it left so much to the imagination otherwise.

Then again, Kaede's wasn't much better; it had the same pink to it, but it still had some purple jewels adorning it. The top was worn against her neck, supporting the cups that were otherwise disconnected. It was extremely fancy, but considering what she spent for it, she did wish she didn't have to wait for the heat to rise in the pool.

She then looked over at the other girls just to realize how sexy they were, likely just happy to have some privacy and feel sexy for a change. Mikan wore a pink two-piece with a white flower pattern, leaving just as little to the imagination, although given the square-shaped cups covering her nipples, she would swear that they were actually condoms hidden inside. Despite Aoi's moping, she looked really hot in her white bikini, while wearing some pearl jewelry around her neck, with a brace around her upper left arm. The swimmer looked so much different when she wasn't wearing the usual school swimsuits for class, but this may have been the most comfortable she's ever felt.

Then there was Maki; sitting far away from the rest of the group, distant like she always was, wore a leopard print bikini that made her look somewhat older than she actually was; perhaps it was the pattern, but she definitely looked more curvy and busty with it on. Even so, it was strange to see that angsty face with such a sexy look.

“Hey, Maki!” Kaede said, approaching the Ultimate Assassin nervously. “Why not take a jump for yourself? Maybe it'll feel nicer for you.”

“No thanks.” Maki said, not even bothering to give the pianist a glance. “Honestly, I only agreed to this because the gym was going to be so crowded. Being with you guys at least makes me feel comfortable.”

“And your outfit...?” Kaede asked. “I mean, if anyone saw you they'd be gawking pretty hard.”

“Like you are now?”

Kaede blushed, covering her cheeks. “Uh, no, I didn't mean to, I was just-”

“Nevermind it.” Maki said, smirking lightly.

“Ugh, nevermind this!” Kotoko said, heading for the locker room. “If the pool isn't gonna heat up fast enough, I'm just gonna go back to the party.”

“Yeah, it must be the weather outside.” Aoi side, bringing her feet out of the pool. “I guess it makes it longer to heat up.”

“I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, guys.” Mikan said, sounding especially depressed.

“It's not your fault, really.” Kaede said, patting Mikan's back as they head for the locker room as well. “Maki? Are you coming?”

“Just a few more seconds.” she replied, taking her time to appreciate the silence.

##

As Jataro continued to follow Masaru and Nagisa through the halls behind the gym, he looked back at what he had thought to be the boys' locker room. Perplexed, he pointed it out to them. “Uh, guys...”

“Didn't you hear?” Masaru said, stifling a laugh. “They decided to switch locker rooms around. They just had to tape the labels on because they didn't have time to switch them around.”

Nagisa smirked. “Relax, old boy, you're going to love having a swim with them.”

“You're right...” Jataro said, but he looked rather depressed, as if worried his presence there might scare people off, especially since it would mean everyone saw his hideous face underneath the mask. “I guess I just-BWAH!”

As Masaru opened the door with a piece of paper labeled "BOYS'" where it would usually say "GIRLS'", Nagisa shoved their leather clad friend inside, making sure to grab his mask and pull it from his scalp. The blue haired boy then slammed it shut behind him and using the key to lock him in. The two had a long and hearty laugh, high fiving each other in the middle of it.

"Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Masaru cackled. "Those girls are gonna get a good look at Jataro's baby penis and make him feel even worse about himself!"

"Splendid idea, Masaru!" Nagisa said with a shit-eating grin. "If this won't drive him into isolation for good, I don't know what will!"

Inside the locker room, Jataro tried to open the door, but it was no use, being locked from the outside. He still felt odd about being in the girls' room, but he supposed it could be worse, and those two wouldn't lie to him about something like this…right?

Shrugging it off, Jataro decided to start getting undressed. He figured the door may have gotten stuck and the other boys went to get it fixed. He put his things into a locker, wearing nothing but his underwear. Upon pulling a locker door open, however, he came to a horrible discovery; the locker was already occupied, and by clothes of a certain color he recognized all too well.

Everything was pink.

"Oh no." he squeaked. He tried to run for the door, forgetting his leather clothes in a panic as he tried to pull it open once more. But it wouldn't budge, and worse, he heard a number of feminine voices coming his way. He huddled up against the door, hoping that nobody would notice him, but unfortunately the path from the pool to the lockers allowed them to see the doorway. In a panic, Jataro hid away in one of the lockers, regardless if it was occupied or not. He was risking high on this one, hoping that it would pay off.

Four of the five girls walked in, discussing among themselves how much of a bust this felt like. They were all dismayed that their plans for the pool had been ruined, having to dress themselves back into their costumes for the party. They honestly didn't want to put them on, as everything was just thrown together as an excuse to come to the pool, but if they didn't want to seem suspected of anything...

As hard as Jataro prayed, the locker he was concealed in came wide open, his mouth agape as he saw Mikan removing her top from her breasts, watching them hang as her nipples became exposed to his bright eyes. As expected, the nurse cried out, almost stumbling over the bench between lockers as she spotted the younger boy hiding inside.

Just like that, Maki had rushed in from the pool, still wearing the leopard print bikini that showed off so much. “I heard screaming. Who tried to kill one of you?” she asked, an obvious death glare in her eyes.

The pink haired girl poked her head into the locker, curious to see who was inside. “What the-Jataro!” Kotoko barked. “What were you doing in there, you absolute freak?!”

Jataro replied nervously, “The guys told me you invited us down to the pool, and the door got locked, and-”

“”Oh my god I'm so sorry Jataro, I didn't mean to make you scream!” Mikan shouted, holding his face close to her bosom. He couldn't do much but let out muffled cries, trying to push her away for oxygen.

“So a prank was played, naturally.” Maki said, relaxing herself. “They'll have to pay later. I guess that's why you're in your underwear, Jataro?” The blonde boy nodded. “That...figures...” Her eyes couldn't be helped but draw themselves to the underwear the boy was wearing, her cheeks growing red once Mikan pulled him away from her chest.

“Jataro...are you...hung?” asked a surprised Aoi.

“Hung?” He looked down at his crotch, spotting the growth inside his underwear that made it look like that of a pitched tent. “Oh, that's my penis.”

“It's...very big.” Maki said, noting the size and thickness. The other girls, with half their bikinis already removed, gathered in to see just what their young friend was packing. The nurse couldn't help but lick her lips, her eyes glazed over as she found herself wanting to try it. Without any further thought, she yanked his pants down, exposing the full erection to all of her friends.

“MIKAN!” Kaede screamed.

“I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry!” Mikan whimpered, her hands reaching out for the schlong regardless. “But I really want to give him some action, it's the least I can do for ruining his evening!”

“You ruined NOTHING!” Kotoko said. She blushed as she gave his elongated staff another quick glance. “Still...it's...really cute when it's attached to someone like him. I guess I had Jataro all wrong...”

Jataro took a seat on the bench, watching with glazed eyes as the nurse played around with his cock. She had a determination in her hands as she gripped it tightly, staring off into space even as her face was directed right at the urethral slit. Jataro had never seen this before in her, unless she was trying to rescue one of her patients. He wondered if that's where her mind was right now…

The young blonde then noticed that the girls had gathered around him, each staring on with their own unique reactions. In his mind he thought perhaps it was as grotesque as the rest of him, but as he'd find out later it was what truly made him handsome in their eyes. Kaede was the first to notice that every girl had their mind on playing with his cock, and spoke up, nervous over what they were all doing. "O-okay, everyone, I know we all want to please Jataro right now," she said, "But can we please make sure we do this all in an orderly fashion, please?"

"Fine by me." Maki said, patiently resting against a locker. "I'll keep an eye on the door until it was my turn. Just in case someone tries to walk in."

"But the door's locked…" Jataro pointed out.

"You never know."

Jataro groaned, his mind returning to his shaft as Kotoko and Mikan were playing with him now, their tongues lashing away at his bell. The nurse held onto the shaft, her fingers right over a vein beating heavily, as she and the pink haired girl took to it the same way they would a lollipop. The blonde boy breathed heavily, humming through his lips at their touch. He sucked on his lower lip as both of their tongues touched against one another, a quick makeout session occurring as they taste the precum escaping the urethra.

The other girls were getting turned on as they watched their friends caressing Jataro with their mouths, feeding away at his rod as more of the clear liquid oozes out. Dallops were getting on their tongues as they continued lapping away, with both Kotoko and Mikan moving a bit faster in their pacing. Jataro hissed, gripping the bench as his legs squeezed together, fighting off the urges that were growing in his mind. While he had never felt such pleasure, nor attraction, in his life, it was something he wanted to cling to for a short while before releasing anything from inside his member. The feeling tightened up within his erection, giving him the same feeling of release he would need whenever he had to urinate, or at least something close to that.

"Oh!" Mikan shouted, pulling from the rod as a string of saliva connected it to her lips. "I just realized, I have a special drug for him!"

"That better be safe for him, Mikan…" Maki groaned with caution.

"Oh no, it's fine, don't worry!" she assured them, going to her locker to pull out an orange medical container. Kaede, seeing an opening, got on her hands before the blonde, leaning lower towards his sack. She planted her lips down on one of his nuts, sucking on it thoroughly as though she were getting all the flavor out of it.

"H-hey!" Aoi barked. "What happened to orderly fashion?!"

"Sorry, but I do have something in mind for you a little later." Kaede said with a wink, returning to her ball sucking. Her tongue wiggled against the pruney skin of the blonde's sack, hearing him shudder while looking down at his toes. They were curled up from the amount of attention he had received from three of the five ladies, and was enjoying it more than he thought he would. He'd have to thank Masaru and Nagisa for such a prank later on.

"Hey, Jataro! Over here!" The young boy turned his head to face Mikan after hearing her voice, with his eyes growing wide from the sudden kiss she planted on his lips. They both took heavy breaths through their nostrils, with Mikan pushing her tongue around his. The boy's legs shook as he struggled to hold back, becoming heavily embroiled in such an embrace. Although it was odd, as if something else were rolling around in his mouth…

The next time Jataro swallowed, he clenched his throat, a horrified look on his face. "There you go!" Mikan said with a smile, rubbing his shoulder gently. "Just give it a few minutes to digest and then release when you're ready."

"What was that?"

"You'll see." she said with a wink.

Concern was an obvious reaction from Jataro, but with the two other ladies pleasing his genitals it was very hard to keep that feeling. Pleasure was refilling his mind, and he sighed gently as Kaede continued to play with his sack. Her teeth nibbled on the skin, licking away at the bits that managed to squeeze between her chompers. The young blonde's breathing grew faster, his body covered in sweat despite doing very little to accrue it. It felt like a workout just to keep his cock erect, yet that required very little action when the girls were the ones pleasing him.

Aoi was growing impatient, judging by the way she held her hand between her thighs. Her hand was rubbing at her crotch, growing aroused from the way her friends were playing around with their unexpected young guest. Maki's eyes wandered away from the door as well, unable to keep her gaze off of the studly stick he was wielding. And Kotoko and Kaede HAVE been pleasing him for quite a while. It wasn't until the assassin cleared her throat that Kaede snapped out of her ball sucking session, her eyes growing wide.

“Oh! Right, sorry!” she said, rubbing her head with embarrassment. “I guess I got carried away. Aoi, you can have your turn, Kotoko, let's go.”

“B-But I wasn't done!” Kotoko pouted as Kaede pushed her away. Aoi grinned as she was next to kneel before Jataro, who had just accepted that this would be his evening from now on. Her large breasts were already exposed, letting the young blonde get a full view of them without any covering for the first time. His eyes grew wide as he saw just how big Aoi was for the first time outside the school's uniform swimsuits, which caused his cock to twitch. With a sporty grin, the swimmer held her breasts up and squeezed his dick between them, forcing a huff of air from his lungs. He had never felt such tightness in his life, although he barely ever played with himself in the first place. Even so, it felt fantastic.

“Mm, gee, it's nice and thick.” Aoi said, licking her lips after. “You guys gave it a pretty good priming before.” Kotoko and Kaede, knowing she was talking about them, blushed. The donut lover kept her forearms against her tits, making sure it was tight around Jataro's cock. She stared right at the urethra, watching as the precum pooled up at the tip, only for it to vanish when it went down the center of her chest. The ooze rubbed into her skin, getting it well lubricated while she grew eager to give it a taste herself.

As Aoi bobbed her head in an attempt to catch his crown in her mouth, Maki sat next to Jataro, the blonde's cheeks growing hot as she wrapped her arm around him. She had just dropped her bikini before taking a seat, intentionally pushing it into his face. With his cheek rubbing against her bosom, Jataro looked up at the assassin, who politely said, “Suck it.”

Doing as he was told, Jataro held the breast to his face, leaning as close as he could without interrupting Aoi's breast massage. His lips sucked away at the nipple, while Maki's face remained as stone cold as any other day of the week. The other girls could hear her hum through her shut lips, a sure sign that she was aroused with how he played with her tits. Her cheeks turning as red as every other girl's was a sure sign of that.

Mikan knelt next to Aoi, her breasts held up as well to meet with their friend's cock. The swimmer obliged, allowing the nurse to join in on the fun. Jataro moaned, his body trembling as the two girls pushed their breasts against one another, using them to massage his staff. Their nipples, stiff and erect, pushed into one another, causing them both to moan uncontrollably given the sensitive nature they provide. Aoi's eyes closed as she kept to the rhythm Mikan was going by, the nurse biting her lower lip as she stared at her friend's reaction. Kotoko and Kaede merely observed, although there may have been some groping as they awaited their return to the action.

Maki nearly jumped when Jataro bit down on her nipple, his teeth clenching down as lightly as possible on her erect nub. He groaned even as he kept his lips locked tightly around it, his eyes shut as he closed his legs yet again. The assassin could see that he was trying to hold back his urges still, as much as the others were eager to get him off. It amused her, causing her to smile for the first time this evening, as she found it adorable how he didn't want to cum just yet.

Pulling her chest away from his face, Maki then leaned into Jataro, their lips locking up to the surprise of everyone else. Mikan and Aoi paused only briefly from their breast rub as they saw their assassin friend make out with the blonde boy who had previously perceived himself to be hideous thanks to a few certain bullies. Even Kotoko was jealous, wishing she had never been so rough on him in the first place if she knew just how much he was packing down below. It was oddly cute, especially as Maki's hand reached out to massage his chest. Jataro didn't mind it, even as she rubbed her fingertip around his own nipple just to give him a feeling of what it was like. The blonde hummed into her mouth, breathing out his nostrils as air pushed into her face.

Soon Aoi and Mikan stopped using their breasts to pleasure Jataro's cock, leaning into the crown to get a taste of his precum. They were enjoying the flavor to an almost oddly addictive point, lashing away at the flesh bell while the boy's hand reached out for Maki's breast, clinging to it as tightly as he could.

“O-Okay, I think you two have had your fun!” Kaede spoke up, embarrassed to break the pair up. “Maki, maybe you would like to play with him?”

“Delighted.” said the assassin once she pulled her lips from his. She licked the saliva off, with Aoi and Mikan sitting next to their little friend now. Maki used her mouth right away, pushing her lips over the crown and wagging her tongue against it. Deciding to get a better view of things, Kotoko moved behind Jataro, resting her chest atop his head just to watch how their assassin friend did things. The boy's face grew extra red, his grip on the bench returning as he struggled to avoid the anxious feeling washing over him. He never saw so much attention in his life, nor did he ever think he would be surrounded by such a bevvy of babes before. It was far too much for him to comprehend, but still he struggled with his stamina, no matter how hard his cock was throbbing.

Mikan, being the one to give him medicine, had an impressed hum as she stared down at him. “I'm amazed,” she said, “I didn't think he could last this long after giving him that.”

“What was it exactly?” Kotoko asked. “Viagra?”

“No, no, you'll see when we get there, I'm sure.” Mikan said with a wink and a laugh.

Kaede walked over to get a better angle of the matter, biting her knuckle as she stared on at Maki's talents. For as long as Jataro's rod was, she didn't expect someone as hard and cold as her to be such an expert on how to handle one. Any other girl likely would have gagged or choked on it when they were halfway down, but not her. She supposed it was odd that someone usually so cold and distant would be so perverse.

Jataro's panting grew heavy yet again. Between the way Maki was running her lips up and down his shaft, the air from her nostrils brushing against his exposed skin, he wasn't sure if he could take it much more. He leaned into Aoi's chest, burying his face to hide the redness, or at least avoid going into his release. The swimmer was shocked by this, but held him close regardless.

“Are you okay?” Maki asked, pausing to stare up at the blonde. Jataro nodded, his face rubbing against the donut-lover's chest, prompting the assassin to smile again. “You might want to cum soon,” she said, “holding back for so long won't be healthy for you in the long run.”

Mikan snapped up at the thought. “Oh, is he close? Come on, then, girls! Gather around! I want to make sure everyone is ready when he goes off!”

“I just wish you'd tell us what this is about already.” Kotoko said in disgust.

The girls all gathered around Jataro, getting on their knees while Maki sucked hard on his cock. Her tongue brushed down the bottom side of the shaft, slurping up the flavor while the other girls knelt in a semi-circle before him. It was still a bizarre situation for the young blonde, who had never seen so many girls ogle him or his genitals before in their life. He thought perhaps it was because he wasn't as hideous as he thought, even if there was a time where someone told him this, but it was all the more likely that his giant cock had something to do with it. The thing could very well be the only actual part of his body that was attractive, which made him wonder...should he build a hole in his leather suit to let his cock hang out?

The thought would have to wait. His body tensed up as Maki pushed her head harder down his cock, with lips bumping into his groin. Kaede and Kotoko reached out for his ball sack, using their fingers to fondle at the scrotum to help him ease into the final stage of his climax. While they had been pairing up to play with him, Jataro could barely hold himself back any longer, no matter what he did. The assassin was pushing him to his peak as it was, the rhythm of her head moving down his rod becoming too much for him to handle. And at long last, he finally hit his peak, his head tilting back as he growled.

Maki pulled her head back when she felt the first bit of jizz enter her mouth, letting part of it coat her face. She stared stunned at the large blast emanating from his shaft, never seeing such an explosion before in her life. She figured it was from Jataro holding back for so long, only to recall the drug Mikan gave him prior. It was likely something to do with that, and given the output of spunk it wasn't exactly something she could just scold her nurse friend for.

As the seed flew in the air like a geyser, all five girls held their mouths open, staring with eyelids half open as they did their best to catch it with their mouths. Jataro drooled, still growling through gritted teeth as the ladies were getting soaked in his seed. Aoi and Mikan held their breasts out, letting most of the load land atop them, while Kaede swallowed what was in hers before it overfilled and seeped from her lips. Kotoko licked what was on the pianist's face, just to be greedy over it all. Maki, meanwhile, hummed delightfully as she allowed her face to be coated in the substance, using her finger to scoop it from her mouth. When Jataro had finished his orgasm, she was nice enough to peck his tip, cleaning it of any remaining cum after.

“That was fun!” Kotoko said cheerfully.

“Sorry for not telling anyone...” Mikan said. “I just wanted it to be a surprise.”

“I think you've done enough apologizing tonight, Mikan.” Kaede said.

“So...anyone for round two?” asked an eager Aoi.

“M-Maybe another time...” Jataro said, feeling as though her were about to pass out from such a first orgasm.

##

“What do you think, it's been long enough for the girls to laugh at Jataro's baby penis?” Masaru asked, removing the “BOYS'” label off the door.

“Indeed,” Nagisa said, using the key to unlock the door, “surely they're far too winded by now. Let's see how they're doing.”

When they opened the door, they saw Kotoko and Kaede huddled on either side of Jataro, who walked by in his leather outfit. All of the girls were clothed, their faces clean of any cum, just to avoid suspicion from anyone at the party.

“That really was fun!” Kotoko giggled. “We really should do this again sometime?”

“We could do it at my place!” Aoi offered. “My family just got a piano that Kaede could play classical music to!”

“That'd feel really out of place...” Kaede said nervously.

Mikan followed behind, with Masaru and Nagisa exchanging glances of disbelief. As it turned out, their prank backfired greatly, although they never would have seen this coming. Shortly after, Maki came out, adjusting her costume before spotting the two boys and their crazy hair colors, who stared at the assassin with perplexity. She shot them a death glare right back, aware of what they had done, and silently asked, “Do you wanna die?” Taking the deathly look as a scolding from the Ultimate Child Caregiver, they step away from the locker rooms, rushing away in the hopes that she wouldn't actually assassinate them over this.


End file.
